The protocol allows for open label use of thalidomide at a dose of 50 mg/day to 200 mg/day. Patients new to thalidomide should receive an initial dose of between 50 mg/day and 200 mg/day; the suggested starting dose is 100 mg/day. Patients who are presently receiving, or have previously received, thalidomide will continue to receive their previous dose. Eligible patients should be seen biweekly for the first month of treatment (Weeks 2 and 4), and then monthly for 2 months (Weeks 8 and 12). Safety and efficacy assessments should be performed at each visit, or more frequently if clinically indicated. Treatment response will be characterized on the basis of a change in measurement of body weight, or improvement in related symptoms, such as diarrhea. After 12 weeks of treatment, if continued treatment is warrented based upon the Investigator's assessment of treatment response and safety, the patient will be seen every month for up to a maximum for 6 months.